Races (Beta)
(This page is outdated with the Alpha release and needs updates) All cards in Mara Doman belong to one of 3 races: Humanoid, Monster or Nature. Each Race has its unique themed Factions, and all Units belonging to one Race benefits from a Passive Effect automatically granted at the start of a turn when the total number of your cards alive on the Battlefield is lesser than that of the enemy. Humanoid Passive: Melee and Ranged attacks inflict Suppression. Faction: Ancients The Ancients are mystic sentinels guarding vast tomes of knowledge. They are skilled in the arcane, and typically have access to healing or status buffs/debuffs, making them excellent support cards. All Ancients have dog-like facial features, and possibly take inspiration from Egyptian mythology. Faction: King's Guard The King's Guard are the human citizens of the Capital (name to be finalized), loyal to the King. They are the backbone of Humanoid decks, with access to a range of damage-dealing abilities (notably Assassination skills that Rallies the card if the resulting damage ends up killing the primary target). Many of the King's Guard are ranged, and are thus lower on health and would require Heal support (e.g. from the Ancients). Faction: Tainted Ones The Tainted Ones are Humans who have been corrupted by the Shadow but were able to resist the corruption to certain degrees, resulting in Humanoid forms with Monster traits. Given this ability to resist, it is likely that they were Humans who had arcane abilities or was naturally resistant to corruption. Tainted Ones typically combine Humanoid ability to buff allies with the strength of Monster, and can make up for weakness of a Humanoid deck with their firepower. Monster Passive: Melee and Ranged attacks ignore Armor. Faction: Cultists The Cultists were humans skilled in the arcane, who turned to the Shadow to access dark sorcery. They may resemble humanoids in features, and are typically used as support for Monsters. They have access to spells, ally buffs/debuffs and the thematic ability to resurrect the fallen, and are thus prized members of the Shadow. Faction: Shadow Legion Shadow Legion are the core of the Shadow's Horde, made up of various twisted elements dredged from the darkest regions of the world. Their role in the Monster race is similar to the King's Guard, but Shadow Legions emphasize strength and melee attacks instead; most of the Shadow Legion have high base attack and health. Faction: Corrupted Beasts Corrupted Beasts were once Nature creatures which were corrupted by the Shadow. They resemble animals and many Nature units, but do not rely on Poison. Corrupted Beasts are known to deal damage to their own allies to gain some form of benefit to itself. As Monsters in general have little access to Heal, the use of Corrupted Beasts require careful thinking and play. Nature Passive: Units gain Armor. Faction: Gaia's Bastion Gaia's Bastion are magical tree-like creatures that were said to be creations of Gaia herself, destined to guard her Forests and Nature in general. They resemble trees or constructs without facial features. Gaia's Bastion Units are generally intended as tanks, having high base health and are able to withstand a lot of damage, but can also double up as support for Nature decks with their access to Heal and buffs. Faction: Forestdwellers Forestdwellers are the common denizens of Gaia's Forests, and may resemble insects, animals or plants. Unlike the Gaia's Bastion, forestdwellers have no access to magic, but are known to rely on inflicting Poison and damage-amplifying skills such as Bleeding. Faction: ??? As of v0.3 Beta, a third Nature faction has not been identified. Category:Races